zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Boyd
Private tutor |hair = Black |birth date = July 2 |star sign = Cancer |birthplace = Torunn |ethnicity = Perenese |nationality = Torunnite |eye = Brown |skin = Peach |siblings = Melissa Tang |affiliation = Hattori Clan, Masanari Black Flowers |partner = Cedar |friends = Melissa, Beowulf |powers = Ice manipulation with Cedar |skills = English literature |weaknesses = Overworking, tires easily |equipment = |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix}} Johnny Boyd is a member of the Masanari Black Flowers, the older sister of Melissa Tang and the partner of Cedar and like her sister, uses an alias and keeps her true name a secret. She left home with her little sister where the two eventually joined the Masanari Black Flowers. While Melissa became an active agent, Johnny favored the position of training instructor, having had years of experience as a teacher, as well as preferring not to be in the middle of a firefight like her sister. Physical description Johnny is a Perenese girl from Torunn of average weight and just below average height. She has short black hair and dark eyes. She has a vast closet of different outfits, usually involving cute dresses or professional working clothes. Personality Johnny is a mature young women with a bright mind and a strong, independent spirit. She is intellectual and is usually the one to remind her sister of things or point out another view of a situation or argument. She is incredibly mature, but is not afraid of letting loose and acting like a child sometimes, something that brings out the same result in her sister. After joining the Masanari Black Flowers, she chooses to stay as an instructor to new recruits while her sister became an active agent. Relationships Family *Maternal and paternal grandparents *Father *Mother *Husband *2 Maternal uncles and their wives *Maternal older brother *Melissa Tang (younger, maternal half-sister) *3 maternal cousins *Various in-laws Melissa Tang Johnny maintains an incredibly close relationships with her younger sister to the point where they are more close than usual sisters and act more like best friends. The fact that they are only half-sisters means little to them, as they treat each other as if they were full-sisters. Their close relationship is partly due to Johnny being responsible for raising Melissa after her father cheated on their mother and left them, as their mother was often busy with work. Johnny is the one person that Melissa tells everything to and she is the only one whom Melissa will obey completely. Friends Cedar Johnny adores Cedar, affectionately calling him "marshmallow," a name which he only allows her to call him by. Johnny dislikes putting Cedar in danger, but relies on his ice powers in times of need. Abilities Johnny is a intelligent and hard working young woman with a Major in English literature. She has worked several jobs as a secretary, in retail, as a private tutor and school teacher before joining her sister on a trip around the world. Though she is not as gifted in martial arts or fighting, she makes up for it in work ethic and diligence when training new recruits and with an effective and supportive teaching style. Background Johnny is the second child born to her mother and father and has an older brother, though she later gained a younger half-sister when her mother entered another relationship following the previous divorce. However, this relationship did not end happily either, as the man, Melissa's father, cheated on their mother. Johnny was rather close to him and very hurt by his leave. Melissa was too young to understand what was going on, so Johnny helped to raise Melissa while their mother focused on work to provide for them. After graduating university with an English literature degree, she married her boyfriend, who had suffered a severe brain injury and was slowly relearning how to do things and details of his life. At some point in her life, she and her sister left Torunn to travel the world. They came across the Masanari Black Flowers and were admitted as members, with Melissa acting as an active agent while Johnny remains at Ueno Castle as a training instructuor. Trivia *Johnny Boyd is an insertion of Zephyros-Phoenix's older sister. **The alias, Johnny Boyd, was the name her real husband's grandmother changed her name to. *Melissa calls Johnny "jie," which is Chinese for big sister. Category:Original Characters Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Mercenaries